Just one big disaster
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony gets plague and is in danger of dying soon after Pepper gets a horrible virus too and that's not all someone works to destroy the iron man team by setting a nuclear power plant to blow! (Pepperony is included do not worry people) Requested by Haytar96
1. Chapter 1

**(Well Hailey it was not easy to find that episode…don't ask me how I did it let's just say I went through hell to find that episode online. But I have to admit it was worth it because that was a pretty good episode. Requested by Haytar96)(By the way Tony and Pepper are friends in this…but not for long BWAHAHAHA)**

"This will do perfectly" said a woman putting a note full of powder in an envelope and sealing it.

Pepper and Tony hanging out at Stark industries on Saturday, Howard had stepped out of his office and Tony was sitting on his desk with Pepper leaning against the desk. "So why are we here again?" she asked. "Cause my dad has a really cool invention he wanted to show me" he said. "Today was not a good day to step into the armory…." She said. "Aw come on I bet it'll be cool" he said nudging Pepper's crossed arms. "Your dad's been out for thirty minutes!" she said. "Maybe there was a hold up?" Tony said. Pepper sneezed. "Ugh don't tell me your sick" he said. "What if I am?" she asked.

The door opened and Howard came in with a cart and an envelope. "Sorry guys I had a little chat session with Trish" he said. "Is that it?" Tony asked. "Yup and oh Tony this was sent here for you" Howard said handing Tony an envelope. "It's got a kiss on it…." He said. "Oh really? Must be a secret admirer" Howard said. Pepper rolled her eyes. "It smells like perfume" Tony said. "Bet you it's from Whitney I also bet she's begging you to come back" Pepper said. "No way we're over" Tony said. There was a little clip attached to the side of the envelope and Tony took it off and faced the clipped side upward.

"Now let's see who this is fro-"Tony was stopped by a puff a powder exploding from the envelope. "That does not look good" Howard said. He ran over to the toxic alarm and pulled it. The alarm rang and everyone evacuated the building. People wearing toxic protection suits came in and took the three to the lab. "Wait what are you doing!" Pepper said. She was taken to the shower room and was being stripped by a lady scientist. "No, no, no, no, no!" she said as she was put into a cold shower. "Scrub well" she said. The same happened to Howard and Tony.

"YOU OWE ME TONY!" Pepper yelled. "Wasn't that bad" Tony said. "That's because you were stripped by a girl!" she said. Tony and Howard laughed. "Ugh" Pepper said. They finished their shower and were immediately taken to an isolated room for testing. Pepper fought the scientist as he was trying to take her blood. "Get away with that needle!" she yelled running around the room. A buff man entered the room. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. The man picked Pepper up and pinned her down on the testing table while the scientist took her blood. "Worst day ever" she said.

The boys sat calmly as they got their blood drawn. "Quit being such a baby" Tony said. "I don't like getting stabbed by needles!" Pepper said. Pepper sneezed and everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked. "This was before the incident!" she said. "Still" said a scientist. "Did you inhale the contents?" a scientist asked. "Maybe…." Tony said. "Let's take them to the hospital" said the scientist. Pepper and Tony were moved to a special container that air could ventilate in but not out. "Choose any bed you like" said a nurse. "Eenie mini minie mo" Tony said. "Oh just pick one" Pepper said. Tony chose the first bed then jumped on it.

Pepper chose the one next to him. "Oh no, no, no, no you go over there" Tony said throwing his finger all the way to the other side. Pepper pouted and moved to the last bed at the end. "It's better this way because I'll get real pissed if you give me your cold" he said. "And because I love you and I don't want you to give me your cold" he said. "How touching" Pepper said sarcastically. Tony chuckled. "You're tests are going to take a few hours just sit tight" said a nurse then she left the room. After a few seconds Tony started squirming around the bed. "What are you doing" Pepper asked.

"I'm so bored!" he said. "Then take a nap or something" she said. Pepper was sitting Indian style on the bed with her head resting on her hands supported by her elbows. Pepper coughed a bit. "Bleh" he said. Pepper turned to him and narrowed her eyes. She got up and grabbed the pillow on the other bed and threw it at him. "Thanks for the extra I wanted to get one put I was too lazy to grab it" he said. He put the extra pillow behind his head. "Go to sleep!" Pepper said.

"How are those tests running?" the scientist asked. "Whoever did this is one smart bastard" said a lady scientist as she examined the letter. "Miranda what did the letter say?" he asked. "Well…..its plague" she said. The man's eyes widened. "Yeah….." she said. "But I contacted someone she should be here any minute" she said. "And here she is!" said a woman behind them. "Agent Claire" said Miranda. "Have you….been drinking?" asked the man scientist. "I was on a special mission and I had a bit too much wine" she said. "But whatever Bobby it's all good!" she said. "It's Billy…" he said.

"Yeah whatever snicker doodle" she said. "So the person that wrote this made sure to leave no tracks…I was wondering if you could find any leads" Miranda asked. "Let's take a look" Claire said. She put on gloves and examined the letter. "The virus is only meant to last a few hours if there is no moisture around it" Miranda said. "That's going to be a problem" Claire said. "What?" Miranda said. "Moisture strip" Claire said. "God dammit!" Miranda said. Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from the testing machine.

Miranda walked over to it and examined the results. "Oh no…." she said. "What?" Billy asked. "Tony Stark got plague" she said. "What about Potts?" Billy asked. "She's clean" she said. "WHAT!" said someone coming from behind. It was Howard and he was wearing a toxic protecting suit. "Listen don't panic I figured it out" Claire said. "What is it" Howard asked. "That lip stick on the front of the envelope is the same shade Ms. Colleen wears" she said. "You think it was her?" Howard asked. "Most likely" Claire said. "My son is in danger of dying we need to move now!" Howard said.

**(Oh no Tony! Will he die? Review)**


	2. Chapter 2

"His temperature is rising…" said a scientist monitoring Tony from outside the container. Two scientists walked in to tend to Pepper and Tony. "What do we have?" Pepper asked. "You're clean but…..Tony is infected" she said. "With?" Pepper asked. "Plague" She said. "No way tell me you're lying" Pepper said. "Unfortunately I'm not" she said. Pepper turned to look at Tony. "Is he going to be okay…" she asked."I'm not sure" said the scientist. "Doc….what's the damage" Tony asked.

"Well Tony…..you have plague" he said. Tony closed his eyes. "So I'm gonna die" he said. "We will do the best we can" the scientist said. "What about Pepper" Tony asked. Pepper walked up to him wearing a mask. "So how are you feeling?" she asked. "At the moment I'm not dying" he said. "Me either" Pepper said. "You have it too?" he asked. "Yeah" she said lying. The scientists looked at Pepper like what the hell was she doing. "We'll get through this" he said. The male scientist treated Tony while Pepper talked to the female scientist on the other side of the container.

"You know you can't stay in here" said the female scientist. "I don't care I'm staying with him" Pepper said. "He'll infect you" she said. Pepper looked over at Tony meaningfully. "I don't care as long as I'm with him" she said. The scientists finished then walked out. Tony started coughing. "You shouldn't have gotten near me" he said. "Oops" Pepper said giggling. "Hey that is not-"Tony stopped to cough rapidly. He fell over on the floor. "Tony!" Pepper said getting up. "Stay away" The male scientist said helping Tony.

Tony started coughing uncontrollably, he sounded like his lungs were about to pop out of his mouth. The scientist put him back on the bed and set up for an x-ray. "stand clear" he said to the two nurses who helped him. They took his x-ray. "Try and get some rest" the scientist said then left. Tony clutched his chest coughing. Pepper walked out of the container and cried. "He's dying…." She said.

"Um excuse me we need to know where Ms. Colleen's office is" Claire asked. "Room 205" said the lady at the desk they were talking to. Claire and Howard speed walked to the room along with some police officers. "Ms. Colleen we have the right to investigate your office because you are under suspicion of attack of an innocent teenage boy" Claire said. "What?" she said confused. "Don't play games with me it was you or you know who did this, there's no doubt about it" Claire said. The officers cuffed the woman. "Confess now or keep your right to remain silent but anything you say will be used against you" she said.

"I don't understa-"Claire began talking "You or someone else you know of poisoned Tony Stark with plague!" she said. "Alright I'll tell you….it wasn't me" she said. "Then who!" Claire demanded. The woman smirked. "Don't worry about it" she said. "Get her out of my face" Claire said. The officers took the woman away. "You'll never find her!" she yelled. "So it's a woman" Howard said. Claire searched the office. She opened a drawer that contained a file.

She picked it up, opened it and read it. "Looks like we have a lead on one thing" she said. "Which is?" Howard asked. "Let's pay a visit to doctor Delhi" she said.

Tonys lips had already turned purple and his whole body paled which made it look worse by the blue lights that shined in the container. "How are you holding up Pep?" he asked then coughed. "I'm fine" Pepper said laying on the opposite direction of Tony. "You're not dying yet right" he asked. "No" she said. Pepper turned around to face Tony. "You're going to be alright you know that right" she asked. "I really don't know Pepper…." He said. Tony closed his eyes. "Either way I have no regrets" he said. "You're not going to die" she said. "I had a great life and friends….the only thing I haven't done was tell the person I liked that I loved them" he said. "And who's that?" Pepper asked. Tony started coughing rapidly again.

"He could develop pneumonia if we don't get the antibiotic soon" said the scientist. "How's it going Miranda" Billy asked. "Working on it" she said. "I got it!" she said. "What is it?" Billy asked. Miranda dialed Claire. "Hey you need to head over to doctor Delhi's lab" she said. "We're already there" Claire said. "He's the one that created the plague" she said. "And it was no accident he did it on purpose" Miranda said. "What?" Claire said. "Oh wait I'll call you back" Claire hung up the phone. "Tell me the cure for plague!" Howard said. "Sir please calm down and there is simply no cure yet I am working on it" said doctor Delhi.

Howard grabbed the man's lab coat. "Listen my son is dying! You give me a dam cure now!" Howard said. "Sir calm down! I wasn't finished!" Delhi said. "What" Howard said. "Forty hours later from the time the person was infected with the plague it should have died" he said. "I was told you did this on purpose why?" Claire asked. "I made it to make a cure against it" he said. "For security reasons it was supposed to die in forty hours" he said. "Your son will not die he will be fine" the doctor said.

Howard sighed in relief. "That still leaves the question as to who infected Tony in the first place" Howard said. "When my lab was robbed of the virus the person was not smart enough to wear gloves" Delhi said. "You have the finger prints?" Howard asked. "Yes" he said. The doctor handed them a file of all his clues. "We need to get to Furry" Howard said. "Come on" Claire said.

Tony lay on his side coughing. "Your coughs are starting to not sound like bronchitis" she said. "Well that's good" Tony said. "So who was it that you liked?" she asked. The scientists walked in to check up on Tony. "You're showing signs of recovery" said the scientist. "That's a relief" Pepper said. "We'll still be keeping a close eye on him" he said. The scientist left. The phone rang and a nurse picked it up. "Yes?" she said. "Tell doctor Halse that Tony will be clear from infection in three hours" said Miranda.

"Will do" she said.

"You want me to scan these?" Furry asked. "Yes we need your help really bad" Howard said. "Robby" Furry called out. "Yes" said the man who was called. "Scan these finger prints" Furry said. Robby took the prints and went into a room. "So what's going on here?" Furry asked. "Someone infected Tony with a temporary version of plague" Howard said. "We're looking for the person who did this" Claire said. "Interesting" Furry said. "Furry!" Robby yelled. Furry walked into the room with Howard and Claire right behind him.

"My god…" Furry said as he stared at the screen.

**(CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHA who infected Tony? You shall see soon!)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this true…" Furry asked Howard. "This can't be right why would I infect my son!?" Howard asked. "I'm sorry but we have to keep you here for questioning" Furry said. "Agent hill" Furry said. Agent hill came and cuffed Howard. "This is crazy I would never dream of killing my son!" Howard yelled. "Don't worry Howard I'll find the person who really did this" Claire said. "Let's go" Agent Hill said taking Howard away.

Claire went back to Stark industries and into the lab. "You guys we need to work double time S.H.I.E.L.D just arrested Howard" She said. "What?!" Everyone said. "He's been framed by someone" Claire said tossing the file of prints on the lab table. "Scan these like you're doing a cavity search" she said. Miranda nodded. "Don't worry boss…we'll get you back" she said. "That bastard….."Billy said. "Like I said…..one smart bastard" Miranda said.

Doctor halse came in to check up on Tony. "Well it looks like your good" he said. "Really?" Tony asked. "I got a call that the plague died out about an hour ago you're fine now" he said. "But…..we have other news" he said. "What's up?" Tony asked. "The person who infected you framed your dad and now he's under arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D" Halse said. "What!" Tony said sitting up. Pepper sat on the bed next to Tony. "I'm sure the scientists at Stark are working to get your dad back" she said. "Let's go Pepper" he said.

"She hid her prints well" Miranda said. "Oh this is also some clues doctor Delhi gave me" Claire said giving another file. "Well, well, well what do we got here" Miranda said. She picked up a strand of hair. "Bingo" she said. Miranda scanned the hair. "Aha! That jerk!" she said. "Who is it?" Claire asked impatiently. "It's….."

Tony answered his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he said. "Hello Tony" said the anonymous person. "Who is this?" he asked. "Someone who is going to kill you and your friends!" the person yelled. "What do you want from me" Tony asked. "I want you and your friends to go to the nuclear power plant by Huckle Street" the person said. "Fine" Tony said. "If you fail to show up you two dearest friends will be hunted down and killed! Ahahahahha!" the person said then hung up. "Let's get to the armory" Tony said. "I thought we were going to Stark?" Pepper said. "No the person who's framing my dad is at the power plant" Tony said.

Tony and Pepper ran to the armory to see Rhodey there. "Rhodey!" Tony said. "Oh hey guys, Tony I thought you had the-" "I'm better now, right now the three of us need to armor up and get to the power plant" Tony said. "How come?" Rhodey asked. "The person that infected me framed my dad and Furry arrested him" Tony said. "Oh man…" Rhodey said. "Yeah, come on lets hurry up" Tony said.

The three armored up and flew to the power plant. "Hello Anthony!" said the anonymous person. "Show yourself!" Tony yelled. "As you wish" the person said. The person walked out of the shadows and revealed her face. "Oh my god…" Pepper said. "Rhona!" Tony yelled. Rhona did her evil laugh. "And say hello to Andy 2.0!" she said. "No way you have got to be kidding me" Rhodey said. "I remember everything you did to me Tony" Andy said.

"I recovered all of his memories" Rhona said. "Attack Andy!" Rhona said. "Yes sister" he said. Andy shot his eye lasers at Tony. "Eat this you android scum!" Rhodey yelled firing his weapons at him. Andy took a big leap and grabbed Rhodeys ankle slamming him to the ground. He started beating and ripped apart Rhodeys armor. "Warning armor integrity at risk" said the operating system. "A little help here!" Rhodey yelled. Pepper shot her repulsors at Andy. "Get away from him!" she yelled. Andy turned around with his red eyes beaming at her. He leaped and tackled her down and started beating her up. "Get off!" she yelled firing her uni beam. Rhona watched a stupid fight between them. "Alright enough!" she yelled. "Andy detonate the bomb!"she yelled. "Bomb!" The three yelled.

Andy ran over to a small box and set the timer four ten seconds. "Later losers! Rhona yelled running out of the power plant with Andy. "No!" Pepper said running to the bomb. "Get away Pepper!" Tony screamed. The bomb detonated and the whole power plant exploded with the help of the chemicals. Everything was in shambles there. Furry flew with agent Hill to the explosion. "I need the medical unit over here now and I need a search team!" he said through his walkie talkie.

Everyone raced to save the three from the horrible debris. Chemicals were spilled, fires were started, and the whole area was one big toxic waste. Someone found a red foot sticking out of the pile of toxic waste. "I found one!" yelled an agent. They dug out Tony. "Hey Tony are you awake?" Furry asked. "Where's…..Pepper" he said. "I found war machine!" yelled another agent. "Where…is…..Pepper" Tony said grabbing Furry's shirt. "We're looking" he said. "Look harder" Tony said. Everyone searched and searched for Pepper. "Hey I found a helmet" said agent Hill. Tony looked over at it. "That's Pepper's" Tony said.

"Everyone search in the area agent Hill found that helmet" Furry said. "Hey I found something!" yelled an agent. He found a purple and silver arm. "Pull!" said an agent. Three agents pulled Pepper out of the debris. She was unconscious. "Let's get them to the helicarrier" Furry said. During the ride to the helicarrier Pepper woke up. "Hey Pep how are you feeling?" Tony asked. "I'm alright" she said. Pepper let out a cough. "Still with that cold eh" he said. "Mhm" she said.

"Good you're awake I thought I had to get a nurse to wash you" Furry said. "YOU WHAT!" Pepper yelled then coughed. "You need a shower after that disaster no way are you infecting anyone else with whatever you got" Furry said. They landed and the three were immediately taken to the showers. "Not again!" Pepper yelled. They went through the same procedure. "Hey hey I know the drill!" Pepper said to the nurse, undressing herself.

After the shower they were tested in the lab. "So far I see Tony and James is clean" said Robby. "Ms. Potts may I have your arm?" he asked. Pepper slowly extended her arm, Tony sat on the table where she sat right next to her. "It's just a little pinch" he said. Tony put his hand over Pepper's as the man took her blood. He put a drop of blood under the microscope and looked into it. "Umm Ms. Potts you need further examination" he said. "Is there a problem?" she asked. "Well…..I'll tell you if I know the tests are positive" he said.

He stuck a thermometer in her mouth and took her blood pressure. He took an X-ray and a bunch of other tests. Pepper started coughing. "Ugh that cold is getting worse" Tony said. "I feel like crap" she said. Robby looked at Pepper then went into another room to talk to Furry. "Sir…Ms. Potts tested positive for pneumonia and…..radiation poisoning" Robby said. "But how is that?" Furry asked. "Well the radiation is quite simple she was exposed to certain rays in the power plant that poisoned her and as for the pneumonia it must've been from the outdoor temperatures that irritated that cold turning it into a developing pneumonia, right now the pneumonia is extremely vulnerable to medication" he said. "Then treat her right away" Furry said. Robby came back into the lab. "Pepper please come with me" he said. "Sure thing…." She said not sure what was wrong. "Wait…" she said. "I want to know if there's something wrong with me" she said. Robby looked at her sadly. "Just come please..." he said. Pepper followed him outside the lab. "You're going to be transported to the same people who took care of you and Tony alright" he said.

"What's wrong with me!" she yelled. "You have radiation poisoning and pneumonia!" Robby said. Pepper looked at him like he was crazy. "I think I can understand the radiation part but pneumonia?" she said. "You didn't nurse that cold very well, you were exposed to cold temperatures and it irritated it" he said. "So I was exposed to cold and hot temperatures? Just my luck." she said. "Yes, then you were exposed to too much radiation and that poisoned you" he said. "But I had my armor on" she said.

"Your helmet came off and your armor was severely damaged so the radiation was able to reach your skin" he said. "Is this going to kill me?" she asked. "Not if we treat it right" he said. Pepper nodded, she started coughing really bad. "Let's get you to that hospital" Robby said. Pepper leaned against the wall coughing. "Hey are you alright?" he asked. "I-I'm fine" she said but then collapsed in the hallway. "Hey I need some help here!" Robby said with his head sticking through the crack of the door. Furry ran outside followed by Tony and Rhodey.

"What happened?" he asked. "No time she needs immediate medical attention" Robby said. Furry picked up Pepper and took her to get transported. "Hey I'm coming with you" Tony said. "Stay here son we have questions to ask" he said. Tony watched as Furry took her away. "I will kill you Rhona I swear it….." Tony said.

**(Oh poor Peppaa D: YEAHH GOOO TONY KILL HER bwahaha XD review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony walked over to agent Hill. "Can I see my dad" he asked. "Yes" she said. Hill led the way to a door that seemed locked up pretty good. She punched in the code and opened the door. On the other side of that door was a hallway full of high security cells. They walked to Howard's cell and she opened it. "Dad!" Tony said running to him. "Tony!" Howard said. Tony hugged his father. "You have ten minutes" Hill said then closed the door and guarded it. "I'm so glad you're alright" Howard said. "We've got bigger problems" Tony said.

"What happened?" Howard asked. "A crazy girl that used to go to my high school is back to get revenge for destroying her android and by the way she made a new one and it's not easy to beat" he said. "She's the one who infected me, framed you, destroyed a power plant with me, Pepper and Rhodey inside and got Pepper radiation poisoning" he said. "Wait….she blew up a power plant?" Howard asked. "Yeah, did I forget to mention this girl has massive smarts?" Tony asked. "Wait if you know she's the one who framed me you have to tell Furry so he can let me out" Howard said.

"Umm we may have another problem" Tony said. "I don't have solid proof that it was her who framed you" he said. Howard thought for a bit. "What power plant was it?" he asked. "Umm it was the one on Huckle Street" Tony said. "They have good surveillance cameras at the entrance…" Howard said. "You have to find those security tapes" he said. "But how? I mean the whole place was blown to bits nothing could've survived" Tony said.

"Don't quit until it's over" Howard said. Tony nodded. "I'll try" Tony said. "I'm gonna get everyone out of this mess don't worry" he said. Howard smiled. "I know you can son" he said. Tony left the room and walked back to the lab room where he found Furry talking to Robby. "Alright Stark tell me everything that happened" Furry said. Tony explained everything that happened at the power plant. "Well I can't release Howard until I have proof it was Rhona's doing…even though she is crazy" he said.

"I'll find my proof" Tony said. He then used his extremis to attach his armor onto himself. "And I'll most likely be coming back with Rhonas head" he said then closed his face plate. Tony blasted off out of the helicarrier and into the sky.

…

"So…" Claire said sitting on the lab table at Stark industries. "Be patient" Miranda said. "How long does it take to scan this" Claire said. "It will be done in….just a few seconds" Miranda said. "And done" she said. She read the results for some obtained skin of Pepper's. "Her skin absorbed some gamma radiation" she said. "The girl released iodine-131"She said. "Um English please" Claire said. "It's one of the types of gamma emitters" Miranda said. "Her body could've repaired itself if the exposure was little but in this case her tissues are pretty banged up" she said.

"The damage is too severe her body will most likely go under apoptosis" she said. "Again, English!" Claire said. "Her cells will destroy themselves and their neighbors to prevent anything bad that could happen to them" Miranda said. "If the gamma ray damaged parts of the genome that regulate DNA repair or the cell cycle and cell division it is a probability that cancer could develop" she said. Claire just stared at Miranda like what the hell is she talking "Bottom line here is any exposure to high levels of this could lead to cell death or cancer" she said rolling her eyes. "Ah" Claire said. "She has a high risk because her body is so weak right now" Miranda said. "What's going to happen to her?" Claire asked. "I don't know….I sent a special gas that she's supposed to inhale to kill her early pneumonia, hopefully that could stop it so we have a weight lifted off our shoulders." Miranda said. "I sure hope she makes it" Claire said. "You know Tony likes her right?" Miranda said. "What no way!" Claire said jumping off the table and got closer to her.

"Tell me about their cute moments!" Claire said. Miranda rolled her eyes smiling. "Get to work on Rhona's file" she said.

…

Tony dug and shot through the horrible disaster. "Dammit!" Tony said out of frustration. He had been searching for hours looking for those security tapes. "I can't find them….." he said. "Looking for these?" Said a woman behind Tony. It was Whitney. "Whitney? What are you doing here?" Tony asked. "Well I WAS helping out Rhona because I wanted to kill Pepper but I don't see it working so here you go" she said tossing the tapes. "So you're just giving it to me?" he asked. "As much as I don't like Pepper I found it more entertaining to have Rhona locked up" she said.

"And you jus-" Tony stopped and looked at the tape because he heard a beeping noise. He squinted. "What is that?" he asked then suddenly the tape exploded and Tony fell to the floor. "Ahahahaha!" Whitney laughed…wait it's not Whitney! "Agh…Rhona?" Tony said rubbing his head. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Rhona said pressing a button on a necklace she had on, Andy appeared right next to her. "You'll never find those tapes because I already found them and destroyed them!" she said laughing again. "They'll never know that I was behind everything!" she yelled.

"Pfft….ahahahaaha!" Tony laughed to the top of his lungs. "What? What is so funny Stark!" she yelled. "Oh boy Rhona I thought you were smart but how stupider can you get at this point?" Tony asked. "What's that supposed to mean, what did you do!" she yelled. "I recorded everything you said onto my suit" Tony said smiling. Rhona threw a tantrum. "GET HIM ANDY!" she screamed. "Later losers! Heheh remember that?" he asked then blasted off. "UGH!" Rhona yelled sounding like she didn't get what she wanted.

"That's alright…luckly I have one last plan up my sleeve…and it will not fail me" she said holding a small thick stick-like trigger.

**(Ohhh what's she gonna do? D: why don't I tell you? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER *does evil Rhona laugh then chokes on my own saliva* how does she do that o.O Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Warning: Tony turns into a mega boss in this chapter…)**

Furry watched the tape Tony recorded. "That's all the proof I need" he said after hearing what Rhona admitted. "We need to find her and arrest her" he said. Agent Hill released Howard. "All we have to do is cure Pepper and arrest Rhona" he said. "I almost forgot about Pepper!" Tony said rushing out of the helicarrier to Stark industries medical center they had.

…

Pepper was sleeping as she inhaled into a mask. Doctor Halse went into the isolated container and checked up on her. He waved a black glass scanner up and down her body. "It looks like you're cells are naturally destroying themselves and repairing normally" he said. Tony ran into the room and looked through the glass window to see Pepper sleeping and the doctor checking on her. Halse turned around and waved to Tony to come inside. Tony walked inside. "How is she?" he asked taking off his helmet. "So far she's making a normal recovery, the Stark scientists are really giving the radiation and pneumonia hell" Halse said.

"That's good…." Tony said looking at Pepper. "I'm gonna go, you're welcome to stay as long as you want" he said. "Thanks" Tony said. Tony kneeled down and stayed by Pepper's side as she slept. "I'll work to get you back to health again…" he said. Pepper's eyes opened to the feeling of her wanting to cough. She coughed a bit then noticed Tony was next to her. "Tony?" she said. "I'm here" he said. "Why is Rhona doing this…." She asked.

"She wanted to kill us" Tony said stroking her hair by her forehead. "Well I'm glad it wasn't you who got sick again, better me this time than you" she said then coughed. "I wish it was me Pepper I can't stand to see you this way" he said. "I would feel the same if you were in my position" she said. "Rhona's gonna pay for what she did to you, I swear I'll come back with both Andy's stupid robotic head and Rhona's-" "Tony" Pepper said. "I'm sorry…." He said.

"Mr. Stark, Miranda wants you back at Stark industries" said a nurse coming into the container. "I'll be back later" Tony said. He gave her hand a small squeeze then left.

…

"Miranda come on!" Claire said. "You have to!" Miranda yelled. "Hey hey whats going on here?" Billy asked walking into the room. "Claire doesn't want to help me test this antibiotic on the radiation I collected" she said. "Claire?" Billy said. "What If something happens and I get poisoned by it!" Claire said. "That's so ridiculous how can that be if I sealed up the radiation good?" Miranda asked. The girls started fighting again when Tony walked in. "Looks like I came at a bad time" he said retracting his armor.

"No, no, no perfect timing I need to talk to you now" Miranda said. She took off her lab coat and hung it. "Come on walk with me" she said walking to the door. Tony followed her. They went to the café in the building and Miranda grabbed a coffee. "I haven't slept these days" she said. "I can see" he said. Miranda snapped a look on Tony. "Uh what's that supposed to mean?" she said. "Uh nothing continue" Tony said. "So I ran an analysis on Pepper's skin and she was exposed to gamma radiation" Miranda said as they walked. "Rhona here released the radiation onto Pepper when her armor was vulnerable to anything seeping into it" she said. "It appears to be iodine-131" Miranda said. "Any x-ray radiation" Tony asked. "Well no, which is awesome because it's like the second worst thing to take in next to the gamma radiation" Miranda said. "How high was her intake of the radiation" Tony asked. "Well her damage is large enough for the cells to undergo apoptosis and I'm sure you're aware about the damage of the genome" "that regulate DNA repair or the cell cycle and cell division and could cause cancer yeah, yeah" Tony said finishing her sentence.

"Well smarty right now my machine is scanning her piece of skin to see if that's a factor which I hope I can rule it out" She said. "Lucky her pneumonia is showing signs of improvement and so is the medication I sent for her radiation exposure" she said. Tony stopped walking and turned to her. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done" he said. "No problem" Miranda said smiling. She came close to his ear. "I know your secret" she said. "Huh?" Tony said. "Hehehehe! Lateeeerrr!" she said skipping back to the lab.

"What secret!" he yelled. "Ah forget it" he said going back to Pepper.

…

Doctor Halse took an x ray of Pepper's lungs. "I'll let you know what's going on in there soon" he said. "Thanks doctor" Pepper said coughing between words. She inhaled the gas in her mask which made the coughing light up a lot. "Keep that mask on for about ten more minutes then that should hold you from coughing for a while" he said then left. Tony entered the container holding a bear. "Tony" Pepper said smiling. Tony handed her the stuffed bear. "This is for me?" Pepper asked. "Of course" Tony said smiling. The bear had a small lab coat on it with a tie. "Eheh Miranda made the little outfit" he said.

"I love it" she said hugging the bear. Tony sat on the edge bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked sliding his hand over her forehead moving her hair back. "I've been better" she said letting out a cough. Tony's helmet eye lights started flashing. He put on his helmet. "Incoming call from unknown" said the operating system. "Connect me" he said. "Connecting…" said the computer. "You shouldn't have done that" said the person on the other end of the line. "Rhona quit it you lost now deal with it" he said.

"I don't think so Anthony!" she said. "What do you want now" he asked. "For you to go to the abandoned warehouse on 84th street and we'll have a nice chat" she said. "And if I don't go you'll hurt me" Tony said knowing her tricks. "Actually I will be slowly killing Pepper" she said. "Psh like you can even get to her" he said. "Oh but I already have!" she said. Rhona pushed the button on her trigger. Pepper's eyes widened, she started to turn pale and cough uncontrollably. Tony snapped his head to Pepper.

"What did you do!" he yelled. "It was just a death waiting to happen ahahahaha!" Rhona said laughing. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tony yelled firmly. "I injected something in her after the power plant had exploded and now her white cells are slowly being destroyed and her lungs are being invaded!" she said. "Now go to the warehouse now or she will die in three hours" she said. "If you don't get here in twenty minutes she I will speed up the process" she said. Tony left the room with doctor Halse tending to Pepper.

Tony blasted off to the warehouse and flew as fast as he could. He landed pounding his fist to the ground hard making the ground crack from his fist and feet. He walked into the warehouse without hesitation. "Hello Anthony!" Rhona said walking to the center of the warehouse with Andy. Tony expressed an angry face and hands formed into fists. "Now then let's get to business" she said. "I realized I can't kill you because I want you to develop tech for me to have" she said. "I want that suit" she said.

"Make one yourself" he said. "But I could never find the material you have" she said. "Anything else" Tony asked. "You know what…..never mind I know what I really want….." she said. "Which is" he asked. "Stark Industries!" she said. "No way" he said. "Then may Pepper die in hell" Rhona said. Tony was furious at Rhona. He walked up to Rhona and Andy with his mad face and hands formed into fists. **(Like a boss LOL just picture it though XD)** "Andy..." she said. Andy got in front of Rhona. "Stay right where you are" he said.

Tony kept walking closer to them. "I warned you" Andy said. Andy punched Tony's metal face and his head snapped back, he paused then lifted his head back up. "Is that all you got?" Tony asked then punched Andy in the abdomen which sent him flying with Rhona behind him. They crashed into the wall, Andy turned around to see Rhona unconscious. "Sister?" he said. "You will pay for that" he said running to Tony.

Andy threw his fist at Tony to punch him again but Tony caught it just three centimeters from his face. Tony grabbed Andys arm and twisted it kicking Andy to the floor. Andy shot his eye lasers at Tony which he easily dodged. Tony managed to dodge Andy's every move and attack him. Andy jumped on Tony and ripped off his helmet. Tony shot his repulsor at Andy which made him fall back. Tony grabbed Andy's neck and held him up. "You end here" he said.

"This place is rigged to blow" Andy said. "You only have twenty seconds until this place blows" he said. "More than enough time for me" Tony said. Tony ripped off Andy's head and tossed his broken android body to the side. "See you in hell Anthony" Rhona said laughing one last time. Tony walked out of the warehouse as it exploded. He had the same mad look on his face and he carried his helmet between his side and under his arm, and the other hand was occupied with Andy's robotic head.

"I'll be looking down on you in hell Rhona" he said.

…

Tony walked into the helicarrier's lab and threw his helmet on the table alone with Andy's head. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Rhona is dead" Tony said. "You killed her?" Robby asked. "Actually she killed herself" he said. "Suicide?" Robby asked. "The place was rigged to blow but it was meant for me to die in it…looks like plans changed" Tony said. "I see" Furry said. "Well I guess we're done here" Furry said walking out of the lab room. "I'm gonna go see how Pepper's doing" Tony said leaving for Stark Industries.

**(O .O oh myyy glob! Review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor Halse shined a small light in Pepper's eyes. "Vitals look normal" he said. He then took an x-ray of her lungs. "I'll be back with the results" he said walking out of the container. Tony had ran into him when he entered the room. "Hey how is she?" Tony asked panting. "It was the weirdest thing she was on the verge of dying ten minutes ago because her body couldn't handle it anymore but her body suddenly started making a full recovery" Halse said.

"The past twenty minutes her health has been improving it's a miracle" he said then left to scan the results. Tony walked into the container. "Hey Pep" he said. "Hey Tony" Pepper said sitting up and sitting Indian style holding her bear. "I heard you're doing better" he said. "I feel awesome!" she said smiling. Tony smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she heard him sniffling. "You don't know how happy that makes me…to know you're alright" he said.

"Aw Tony…." Pepper said. "I love you Pepper" he said. "Oh I love you too!" Pepper said smiling. Tony broke apart. "I don't mean it in a friendship way" he said. Pepper blushed. "Really?" she asked. Tony leaned in closer to her face and planted his lips on hers. Halse happened to walk in on them right when they pulled apart. "Oh um….I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" he asked. "No" Tony said chuckling and moved to give Halse some space. "Well Pepper you're lungs are cleared up and the radiation poison is taken care of but just to be on the safe side take these for the next ten days" Doctor Halse said giving her some pills.

"You're free to go" he said. "Oh finally I can walk!" she said. Pepper swung her legs over and stood up but that was only for a few seconds until she fell to her knees. Tony caught her by the arms. "Whoa…..haven't been out of bed in awhile" she said. "It's gonna take a little time of getting re-acquainted with your motor functions" Halse said. "I'll carry you for now" Tony said as he was about to pick her up. "No…..I have to try" she said. Pepper used the wall for support as she slowly walked. She managed to make it to the sliding doors then turned around.

"Uhh…..a little help?" she asked smiling like an idiot. Tony chuckled, picked her up and left to the Stark lab. "Oh hey Tony…and Pepper?" Miranda said. "I thought you were dying?" Claire said. "She was" Tony said setting Pepper down on the table. "But how did she recover so quickly?" Miranda asked. "Well your medicine helped out a lot and I think it had something to do with Rhona" Tony said. "What do you mean?" Claire asked. Tony explained everything that happened at the warehouse. "So she had a trigger that could kill Pepper slowly and I guess the trigger went down a long with the two" he said.

"Well she only could have recovered if the trigger was able to stop spreading whatever it was spreading" Miranda said. "Well then it had to right?" he asked. "Guess so" Miranda said. "We're glad you're okay Pepper" Claire said. "Ooooo Pepper I gotta tell you something!" Miranda said jumping up and down. "What is it?" Pepper asked. "Tony likes you!" she blurted out. Tony and Pepper looked at each other smirking. "She knows already" Tony said. "What no way!" Miranda said. "I wanted to embarrass you" she said.

"Well that's not cool" he said. They all laughed. Around eight PM Tony was at Pepper's apartment but sitting on the roof watching the cars pass by the New York City streets. "How's Rhodey been" she asked. "He's alright, but he's been worried about you" he said. "Nice to know" Pepper said giggling. Tony put his arm around her and kept her close. "Have you been feeling better since the Plague…" she asked."I've been getting better day by day, I just haven't recovered my full strength" he said. Pepper put her arms around Tony. "I don't want these things ever happen to you again" she said. "Same for you" he said. "But like I said better me than you" she said. "And like I said I would feel the same way if it was me" he said. "No Tony" Pepper said. "It's alright it's what we all do for the people you love" Tony said smiling at her.

"So Rhona's dead huh" Pepper said. "Yup" Tony said. "And I was serious about what I told you" he said. Pepper looked at him in confusion. "I'll be back" Tony said. He dropped down off the roof. "Tony!" Pepper yelled. Tony hovered back up smirking with his hands behind his back. "Heheh scared you didn't I?" Tony asked. Tony only wore his jet boots from his armor which Pepper didn't notice. "You're crazy" she said. Tony revealed his hands showing Andys head. "You killed Andy?!" she said. "Technically he was never alive but yeah you could say that" he said.

Tony swooped Pepper off from the roof. "Big difference without the armor" Tony said. "So you're saying I weight too much" she said crossing her arms. Tony chuckled. "I'm kidding" he said. Tony flew over to the beach and landed on a bridge that crossed over a lake leading the water to the ocean. "What are you going to do?" Pepper asked. "I want no trace of Rhona" he said. "I want to forget those horrible memories" he said. Tony dropped Andy's head into the lake and it sunk down as it was being carried out to the ocean.

Tony held Peppers hand as they watched the water flow to the ocean. Pepper turned her head to Tony and kissed his cheek. Tony looked at her smiling. "Oh come here!" he said picking her up and spinning her around as she laughed. "Come on lets go home" he said. He took off going back to Pepper's house.

**(I found that short but I hoped it was good enough…..I hoped I didn't fail you Hailey XP)(Review please)**


End file.
